


Just doing my job- a request

by ZC1996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Demon Powers, F/M, Rape, Unplanned Pregnancy, Virgin Reader, protective brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: Can you make a story of the reader's older brother makes someone important in hell mad so they send dean to rape his virgin younger 15 sister in front of him and like 6 to 7 months later dean is not a demon and when he sees a pregnant 16 year old girl and remembers he raped a innocent girl and just found out he got her pregnant. Please please please





	Just doing my job- a request

Jason get the door!" You scream from the kitchen dishes in your hand ready to be washed. You hear the knock again louder than before.

"In the bathroom!" Your brother yelled back from what sounded like the living room of the small single floor town house. You sigh setting down the dishes on the side of the counter before cleaning your hands off. The door bell rang the impatient person making you irritated now. 

"I'm coming!" You scream at the wooden door as your wipe your hands on a papertowel. You throw it away hearing the bell ring yet again.

"______ the door!" Jason screamed from the couch as you walk passed he living room. He was in the middle of the sofa with a bag of Doritos and Call Of Duty black ops playing on the screen.

"In the bathroom my ass." You complain going to greet the person hitting the door bell again. You growl in frustration yanking the door open to the sexist man you have ever seen standing inches from you.

"Is Jason home?" He asked as the sound of COD guns being fired made him look towards the living room at the back of your brothers head. Giving you time to look over this god like creature. His hair was short on the side but long enough on top to comb over in to a style. His lips were pink and plump smoothly turning into his wide jaw line. His eyes were green a moment ago before he had looked away from you. He was wearing a large leather jacket and jeans cutting off the rest of this beautiful man.

"Who is asking?" You say trying to sound older than 15. He looked back at you with a wide bright smile before grabbing you by the throat. He lifted you in the air cutting off your windpipe as your dangling body stuggled to get free. The stranger carried you into the entryway before shutting the door. You kicked wildly at empty space while your hands clawed at his still around your throat. 

"Who was at the door?" Jason asked from your right making the man smile again before walking you both towards the noise of the video game.

"Your not much for observation are you." The stranger asked his deep voice making good bumps appear on your body. Jason jumped up from the couch in fright looking at your red face the stranger still strangeling you. You were dropped to the floor like a bean bag the loud thud making Jason run to the left heading towards the back door. 

"Oh no you don't." The man said walking over you to catch Jason in the blink of on eye. You whimper wheezing in pain while the man snapped his fingers. Suddenly Jason was tied to a metal folding chair his hands behind his back. 

"What the fuck man!" Your brothers screamed struggling to get out of the rope. The man unzipped his jacket laying it on the sofa in front of Jason. 

"Hey Jason long time no see." The man said now in a red flannel a black t shirt poking out slightly underneath. You were getting your breath back slowly, but that didn't stop you from making a plan to run for the door when he was distracted again.

"Look I don't fucking know you!" Jason yelled angrily thrashing to get out of the ropes.

"No but you do know Crowley right?" The man asked making Jason freeze real fear in his eye.

"What? How do you know that?" Jason asked while the man unbuttoned his shirt. You inch towards the door behind the sofa maybe 6 feet away. So close you could almost feel the metal door knob in your hand before you heard another snap sound. 

"What the fuck just happened!" You scream loudly now on a mattress in front of your brother. Your hands and knees felt like cement keeping you upright. You felt hands on wrap around your hips to unbutton your jeans.

"I am a demon sent by Crowley to do some dirty work for him and you Jason have been a naughty boy." The man explained with a chuckle pulling your jeans down your legs leaving you in just a blue thong. 

"Jason what is going on?" You question in a frantic voice feeling this strangers hands on your body.

"Your brothers as killed some of Crolwy's favorite errand boys. I don't know how this pipsqueak was about to kill 3 demons. Must of been one hell of a fight." The stranger said his warm breath brushing against your bare butt.

"Demons? Crowley? What the fuck is wrong with you psychos. Stop touching me!" You scream trying to pull away from him with no affect to the situation. His just grabbed your underwear pulling them down to your mid thigh before he pushed your knees open. 

"Please stop! Don't touch me!" You beg as your thighs were opened revealing your virgin sex to the "Demon".

"I'll give you what ever you want just please let my sister go!" Jason yelled starting to thrash around in the metal chair. The man took a deep breath near your vagina making you tense nervously.

"She smells so clean I want her. Unless you going to tell me how exactly you mananaged to kill the 3 agents sent after your soul." The man said right as you felt a finger glide through your lips. 

"Ahh! Stop!" You scream again trying to get away but your knees and hands seemed to be locked into place on the mattress. 

"So wet already baby. Jason I really want to fuck your little sister, but she doesn't like the idea to much tell me what I want to know." The man said his adding another finger to spread your lips open slightly. 

"I didn't do it I was just there!" Jason said quickly making the man stop momentarily to sink his fingers inside of you. 

"Oh god!" You scream bowing your back to try and get him out of you. He pushed further to his second knuckle before pulling out just to push in harder.

"Who was it then?" The stranger asked twisting his finger around inside of you.

"Some guy! He said he was looking for someone and just happened to find me. Look he told me to say I did it!" Jason said quickly watching your face turn red in discomfort. His finger were still pumping in and out of you, but they were going in easier now at least, but giving you a weird feeling of pleasure.

"Ok now we are getting some were. What was his name?" Said the stranger now using his thumb to rub a different more sensitive part of your sex. You gasped bucking into his finger in shock and pleasure. 

"Get out of me!" You sob trying to stop the intense feeling building inside of you. 

"What is his goddamn name Jason." The man said pumping faster in between your legs.

"His name was Sam! Sam Whimes or something like that. I don't know! He just came out of no were and disappeared afterwards!" Jason screamed as your walls started to clamp around the strangers finger. The man stopped suddenly pulling out of you very slowly. 

"Sam Winchester perhaps? I'm his brother Dean Winchester." The man laughed before you heard zipper and jeans being pulled down behind you.

"I'm going to enjoys this way more now." Dean said rubbing his head against your virgin slit.

"I told you what you want! Let my sister go! Stop!" Jason roars seeing Dean mount you from behind. 

"Please don't do this." You beg as well until you feel his large shafted splitting you open. You gasp before screaming bloody murder. His was huge compared to the two finger he had been preparing you with.

"Holy fuck your tight." He groaned pumping out to ram back inside rocking your body forward. Thank god you still had your T-shirt on at least.

"You said you would stop if I told you!" Jason screamed still straining against the ropes keeping him tied to the chair. 

"That was before you told me my little bro helped you out. I fucking hate that guy." Dean answer pounding your body harder.

"Oh fuck please stop! Please!" You beg as your walls start to feel the same intense pleasure you were feeling from his fingers.

"Don't act like you don't love this you slut!" He growled back adding pressure from his fingers into your hips.

"I'm a virgin!" You scream out in sharp pain from his nails. Your body was bouncing roughly back and forth on his penis. His thrusts made the room fill with loud slapping sounds along with your screams.

"Where a virgin." Dean corrected going faster inside of you. His warm balls slapped against your clit causing shocks of pleasure from the sensation.

"I told you what you wanted to know!" Jason screamed again still trying to escape to help you. Your hands dug into the mattress trying to stop the pleasure building from his cock pounding you.

"Shut the fuck up." Dean growled snapping his fingers making Jason silent for once. The only sound you small grunting sobs of protest. 

"Mmmm." You moaned lightly feeling a weird pulse of need beginning to form. Dean picked up the pace using his legs to pump into you at an animalistic pace.

"So I knew you loved my big cock." He chuckled feeling your walls contract around him. His grunts turned rabid as your body squeezed his shaft snugly. You started to sweat the pleasure becoming to much until fireworks exploded inside of your abdomen. You moaned loudly arching your back into his hips needing him deeper.

"Taking my cock like such a good little whore." He moaned also getting close to his edge. Your quivering walls making it hard for him to last much longer. 

"Ahhh!" You wince feeling him get bigger inside of you before he groaned loudly. Slowing his harsh thrusts to let his cum spay inside of your cervix. 

"Oh damn I needed that." Dena moaned lightly behind you still humping you softly. He pulled out of you letting what ever was keeping your hands and knees upright disappear. You fell to the mattress. 

"Thanks for the information Jason. I'll be sure to pay my brother a visit." Dean said fixing his jeans as he climbed to his feet. He grabbed his flannel and jacket also putting them on while you sobbed on the floor. You heard a snap like before making you scream not knowing what was going to happen next.

"____ oh my god." Jason said running over to you now free from the chair. The stranger named Dean no were to be found.

7 months later ******* Deans perspective*****

I was waiting for Sam to get done interrogating the possible Vamp inside the dinner when a teenager walked out. She was holding her very rounded stomach as another young guy walked out behind her. She waddled to the car obviously pregnant as the guy opened the grey car door for her. Waiting for her to slide into the passanger seat.

For some reason the image of the pregnant teen wasn't sitting well with me and when Sam got in the car a random name popped into my mind.

"Hey weird question do you know anyone named Jason?" I ask looking out the windshield towards the diner trying to figure out why I had such a bad feeling.

"I know plenty of Jason's. Why do you ask?" Sam said concerned.

"I just feel like the name means something. I can't remember why." I answered turning on baby and starting down the Main Street of the small town.

"I saved a guy named Jason when I was looking for you." Sam said casually as every detail of homeinvasion flashed through my mind.

"Oh." I said trying not to sound odd as the image of your face came into my mind. Wait that was the teenager I just saw. I slammed on the breaks pulling over trying to remember what the car looked like.

"Dean what's going on?" Sam asked grabbing on to the door and dash from my sudden actions. 

"That's my baby." Was all I could say quickly turning around towards the dinner. 

"What baby?" Sam asked as I gun it trying to find the grey car I had seen."

"The teen that came out of the dinner. I knew her from when I was a demon. Sam she is pregnant." I say quickly scanning every grey car for her sweet face. 

"There!" I screamed seeing the car parked in at an empty gas station. I pulled up on the other side of the pump throwing baby in to park. I was out of the car in second already peering around the gas pump seeing your head down in the front seat. You were muttering down at your stomach at our baby. 

"My baby." I repeated to my self as my heart slammed in my chest. I ran over to the car door knocking on the glass. 

"_____?" I said unable to stop myself until you looked up and screamed. I jumped back not expecting you to start crawling away from me into the driver seat.

"Hey! Hey shhhh!" I said holding my hands out backing into the gas pump. You started to sobbing holding on to your stomach in fright. Sam came around the other side of the pump seeing you screaming at me.

"Dean what the hell is going on!" Sam demanded pulling me away from the car as Jason walked out of the gas station. He saw Sam first then me making his face turn into rage. 

"You fucking basterd." He yelled dropping the sodas in his hands to charge at me. I held up my hands ready for a fight when your car door opened.

"Jason wait!" You scream unable to get out of the car on your own. The charging man stopped suddenly going over to you forgetting his anger towards me.

"____ what's wrong! Did he touch you? I'm gonna fucking kill him." Jason said quickly turning back to glare me.

"No he was trying to talk to me." You says calmly looking at me.

"What the fuck do you have to say to her. Raping her and getting her pregnant wasn't enough?" Jason asked looking back at Sam.

"I can explain please. I wasn't myself." I begin trying to get closer to them so we arnt screaming about this stuff. 

"Backs he fuck up you demon!" Jason screamed throwing water on my face. I sighed wiping it out of my eyes.

"Why arnt you screaming?" Jason asked confused looking at you and then Sam. 

"You said you used holy water on the other demons." Jason said to Sam still confused. 

"I'm not a demon any more. I got my humanity back and I was trying to appologize to ____ just now." I explain looking down at you still sittingin the car.

"I didn't know you about the baby." I said looking down at your large stomach. 

"I'm only half way through my 6th month." You say shly holding your stomach unsure how to handle the father of you baby right in front of you.

"You are a piece of shit and I don't give a shit what your fucking excuse is. Don't ever talk to my sister again." Jason said pushing me back away from you.

"Please I want to do the right thing. That's my damn kid!" I yell back ready to fight for what's mine. 

"Stop it both of you!" You yell akwardly climbing from the small car. You sigh trying to catch your breath before coming up to me. I stay still not wanting to scare you again. You stop with your stomach almost touching me so close I could reach out and hold you if I wanted to.

"You said you where a demon? Does that mean you can't hurt us anymore?" You ask your voice low. I think about the question before answering.

"I will never hurt you or or baby again. I swear on my life I will try to make this right." I say looking further down at your slightly moving stomach. You reached out taking my hand lightly before placing it on the moving baby. 

"He is excited to finally meet you." You say still unsure if this was the right decision. 

"I am so sorry that I hurt you." I said gazing into your bright tear filled eyes. You just cup my scruffy cheek before my son kicked my hand.

"We forgive you." You whisper as Sam and Jason look at us in disbelife.


End file.
